Fantastic Sexy Time Baby
by kutunakal
Summary: Dan Seunghyun memperhatikan celana Jiyong yang agak-agak.. ehmmm.. (suck at summaries! please forgive me.. just r n r! ehehhee)


Title: Untitled (as always, otak selalu mentok tiap mikirin judul)

Author: Sun Jitop / kutunakal (sama aja deh, hha)

Fandom: Big Bang

Characters / Pairing: GTOP (who else?)

Genre:sexy time

Rating: very very bahaya. very very amateurly nc-17

Warning: yaoi, yaoi

A/N: Inspirasiku dari perform Fantastic Babynya Big Bang di Inkigayo kemarin. Ada yang merhatiin celana pink Jiyong yang agak-agak.. ehem, nonton aja deh performnya, hehe.. Oh, dan ini kira2 yang terjadi di dorm mereka tiap malem. I wish, coba kalo aku bisa ngatur apa yang mereka lakuin kayak di game2, haha.. Okaaay, kepanjangan note-nya.. Maap kalo ngebingungin, aku biasanya pake English soalnya. ENJOY! ^^

"Hyung?" Jiyong mengintip ke dalam kamar Seunghyun. Dia memiliki nomor sandi apartemen Seunghyun, jadi dia bisa datang dan masuk kapanpun dia suka.

"Masuk, Ji," Jiyong mendengar suara berat Hyungnya itu menjawabnya dari dalam kamar. Leader Big Bang itu akhirnya masuk ke kamar Hyungnya (yang secara teknis adalah kamarnya juga karena hampir tiap malam dia tidur di kamar itu), dan tersenyum melihat pemuda yang sekarang berambut biru itu sedang tengkurap di atas tempat tidur mahalnya sambil memandangi laptopnya.

Jiyong duduk di sebelah Seunghyun, menaruh tangannya di atas pinggang Seunghyun dan mengelus-elusnya sedikit. "Kau sedang mereview performance kita kemarin?" Jiyong bertanya ketika dia menyadari apa yang sedang kekasihnya itu tonton.

"Mmhm~," Seunghyun menjawab tanpa menoleh pada Ji. Dia masih fokus pada video di hadapannya.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, Hyung. Dan kau cukup lentur malam itu. Kau banyak berlatih," Jiyong berkata, tersenyum sendiri mengingat 'latihan' yang secara privat dia berikan pada Seunghyun semalam sebelum mereka merekam performance itu.

"Mmm, aku tahu," lagi-lagi Seunghyun menjawab tanpa menoleh. Jiyong sudah mulai kesal karena Seunghyun dari tadi tidak menoleh dan melihatnya, dia tidak suka diacuhkan. Tapi baru saja dia akan protes, Seunghyun bertanya, "Ji, apa yang kau pikirkan sebelum kita naik panggung malam itu?"

"A-apa?" Jiyong terkejut mendengar pertanyaan pemuda tampan itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya malam itu, Seunghyun menatap matanya. Dengan lucu Seunghyun berbalik dan berbaring menghadap Jiyong.

"Malam itu, sebelum rekaman. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau memikirkan aku?"

"Mwo?" Jiyong tertawa gugup. Dia memang memikirkan Seunghyun malam itu sebelum rekaman. Dia begitu terpesona melihat Seunghyun malam itu dengan mata hijaunya, dia selalu bertanya pada dirinya sendiri apa benar Seunghyun terlahir dari keluarga Korea, karena dia sangat cocok dengan mata hijau, membuatnya lebih tampan dari tokoh Edward Cullen yang sangat dia sukai.

"Apa kau.. memikirkan aku malam itu?" Seunghyun mengulang pertanyaannya, dan sebelum Jiyong sempat menjawab, Seunghyun menarik tangan Jiyong sampai pemuda ramping ini terlentang di ranjang. Ji menjerit ketika merasa Seunghyun menariknya, dia menutup matanya dan berikutnya yang dia tahu, Seunghyun sudah berbaring di atasnya, berhati-hati supaya tidak sampai meremukkan Jiyong. "Apa kau lihat dirimu sendiri, Ji, dengan celana itu? Apa kau tidak berpikir semua orang mungkin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi pada ini—" Jiyong menjerit lagi ketika Seunghyun memegang bagian terlarangnya yang hanya dilapisi boxer malam itu, "—di atas panggung itu?"

"Hy-Hyung.."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku, Ji? Hm?" Seunghyun bertanya dengan suaranya yang sensual, dan dia mencium bahu Jiyong sebelum bertanya lagi, "Apa kau tahu malam itu aku nyaris gila karena kau memutuskan untuk tidur di dorm-mu sendiri, malam itu?" Dia kembali mencium bahu Jiyong. Ditambah dengan sebuah gigitan yang cukup keras untuk meninggalkan bekas di bahu Jiyong.

Jiyong mengerang merasakan sensasi sakit di bahunya akibat gigitan kekasihnya itu. "Hyung.."

"Dari tadi kau masuk, kau hanya 'Hyung.. Hyung..' terus. Aku tidak tahu Hyung mana yang kau panggil, Ji. Kenapa tidak kau perjelas?" dengan ini Seunghyun kembali meremas bagian terlarang itu, dan Jiyong mengerang makin keras "Ahhh, Seunghyunnie Hyung!"

Seunghyun menyeringai puas, dan dia melumat bibir Jiyong dengan bibirnya. Ciuman mereka itu berlangsung lama dan terburu-buru, samasekali tidak lembut, tetapi Jiyong menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Saat-saat Seunghyun dominan, saat-saat Seunghyun membuatnya menjadi tidak berdaya. Tanpa dia sadari, celananya sudah terlepas dan entah bagaimana satu jari Seunghyun sudah berada di dalam tubuhnya, di bagian yang dia inginkan.

"A-ahh, Hyung.." Jiyong merengek. Tubuhnya bergelung naik. iIa tahu Seunghyun tidak berusaha menyakitinya tetapi tetap saja,, serangan pertama selalu menyakitkan tidak peduli sudah berapa kali kau melakukannya.

"Ssh, Ji.. Apa terlalu sakit?"

"Kau tidak tahu apa artinya sakit, Hyung, a-aah," Jiyong berkata dengan terengah ketika Seunghyun memasukkan dua, kemudian tiga jarinya dalam rangka memudahkan penetrasinya nanti. "Kau tidak.. ah.. tahu rasanya menari dengan, ah! Seunghyun!" Jiyong berseru dengan penuh nikmat kala jemari Seunghyun menemukan titiknya.

"Hmm.." Seunghyun terkekeh di telinga Jiyong. "Enak, Ji? Di sini? Apa kau menginginkanku di sini?" Seunghyun lagi-lagi menyentuh bagian itu dan reaksi Jiyong benar-benar memuaskannya. Seunghyun mengeluarkan jari-jarinya untuk membuka celananya, dan Jiyong mengeluarkan rintihan kecil ketika merasa jari Seunghyun meninggalkan tubuhnya. Tetapi Seunghyun tidak membiarkan Jiyong menderita lebih lama. Tidak lama kemudian Seunghyun sudah ada di dalam Jiyong, mengangkat kedua kaki Jiyong dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sementara terus menyerang titik nikmat yang tadi membuat Jiyong berteriak. Dia sangat senang ketika Jiyong terus mengerang dengan nikmat karena dia tahu dia menyerang tempat yang tepat. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk membuat Jiyong mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Jiyong memeluk Seunghyun erat dan meneriakkan namanya dengan sekuat tenaga ketika dia mencapai puncak, dan Seunghyun menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat, terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, dan Jiyong ikut bergerak sesuai dengan irama Seunghyun, membantunya mencapai kenikmatan yang sama dengannya.

"Ayo, Hyung.. Ayo Seunghyunnie Hyung," Jiyong kembali merengak di antara desahan nafasnya, dan itu membantu Seunghyun yang akhirnya melepaskan semuanya di dalam tubuh Jiyong, sambil masih mencium Jiyong yang sudah terpejam, berusaha untuk tetap sadar demi Seunghyun.

"Ahh, Ji baby," Seunghyun berbisik di telinga Ji sambil memindahkan posisinya sehingga mereka saling berhadapan di atas ranjang itu, masih dengan Seunghyun di dalam Jiyong. "Di panggung besok, aku tidak mau ini terjadi lagi. Aku tidak mau semua orang melihat apa yang kau punya di sini," Seunghyun menyentuh bagian sensitif Jiyong, dan pemuda mungil itu mengerang di bahu Seunghyun. Dia baru menyadari malam ini dia mencapai puncak kenikmatannya tanpa sekalipun Seunghyun menyentuhnya di area itu. Wow, dirinya pasti sangat putus asa.

"Berarti kau harus siap melakukan ini setiap sebelum perform Hyung," Jiyong menjawabnya dengan suara mengantuk. "Atau kita harus melakukan syuting terpisah. Selama kau di dekatku, aku akan selalu—"

"Jiiii!" Seunghyun mengerang ketika Jiyong mengeratkan ototnya yang masih memeluk organ Seunghyun di dalam tubuhnya. Dan Seunghyun menghukumnya dengan memeluk Jiyong dengan keras sampai Jiyong tertawa.

"Tidur, Hyung," Jiyong berkata setelah tawanya reda.

"Begini?" Seunghyun bingung, apa Jiyong tidak merasa sakit dengannya masih di dalam Jiyong?

"Begini," Jiyong menjawab dengan mantap. Dia mendongak untuk mencium rahang Seunghyun dan tersenyum ketika Seunghyun menatapnya bingung. "Begini. Aku mencintaimu, Hyung."

Tatapan Seunghyun melembut, dan dia mengangguk, mengecup bibir kecil Jiyong yang manis dan membuatnya kecanduan. "Aku mencintaimu, Ji."

Dan mereka berdua tertidur lelap. Tanpa menyadari penggemar-penggemar mereka yang semalaman nongkrong di depan apartemen mewah itu, mengambil gambar mobil Jiyong yang terparkir di situ.


End file.
